


Raindrops

by LarrHnL



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, They eat a whole cake oh my, They love each other so much, VictUuri, also Victor is a Drama queen at the beginning, and kissing, its cute i think, its raining, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarrHnL/pseuds/LarrHnL
Summary: It's raining and Yuuri has a cute idea.(Also the one in which Victor and Yuuri are so in love they kiss in the rain)





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd  
> This is my first YOI one shot, I woke up at 4 am with the idea in my head. And I literally wrote it like this on my phone before falling asleep again:
> 
> Xnxbdbznz  
> Okay so it's raining  
> Y and v going out but can't so sad  
> And and and they kiss rain  
> And hpapy les deux
> 
> So I hope you enjoy, it is pretty short and dumb after all. Lol :)

♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

Victor huffed as he closes the last window in his apartment, he presses his fingertips against the cool surface, watching as the heat of his hand slowly foggs up the window.

He sighs and let his hand fall, he was supposed to go out with Yuuri but now they can't, the rain as simple as it is, hurts. The raindrops too cold and thin for them to be enjoyable and Victor hates it. He usually doesn't mind when it rains, he loves rain but today is just not the day and today was supposed to be special. He wanted to call Yuuri but his phone kept saying it didn't had enough credit to make the call or send any messages. Like what? When does that ever happen (he is for sure going to sue the company) (well not really but he is sure thinking about it)

He walks towards the couch in which Makka is laying down in and lets himself plop down. He fishes his phone out of his pocket, punches in his password and checks his messages. Nothing  
He didn't have anything from Yuuri or anything actually important so he blocked his phone and threw it in the cushion next to him, the action startled Makkachin who let out a small whine and hopped off the couch. 

Victor sighed "Makka noo, please come back I'm lonely" he pleaded 

Makkachin ignored him and kept walking, entering Victor's room swiftly, leaving him alone.

He put both hands on his face, yes, he was being over dramatic but c'mon, when hasn't he? We are talking about the guy who left everything so he could coach the love of his life after one video.

A knock on the door made him perk up, and he quickly lifted himself from the couch and skipped graciously towards the door (by graciously it means he almost stubs his hip in a table, which caused him to almost fall over) and opened it, he was instantly met with two cold arms wrapping themselves around his neck and a soft body colliding with his. He was startled for a second but he recognized the arms that pulled him close, he smiled and hugged his fiance back, pushing both of their bodies as close as possible. 

"Gosh love, you scared me" he chuckled into Yuuri's hair, he could the others man’s lips in his neck, which made the hairs on the back of his head to stand up straight. He pulled himself back to see his fiance's face; His glasses had a few raindrops scattered around and were foggy from the rain but Victor could still see those brown eyes he adored. 

Yuuri was blushing and Victor lifted his hand from Yuuri's hip and cradled his face delicately, he had to feel the warmness of Yuuri's cheek in his palm.

Yuuri closed his eyes and pressed his face more against Victor's hand. Victor felt his stomach do a flip at the sight and pulled Yuuri into another hug.

"I thought we could just hang out here, since it's raining, is- is it okay?" the youngest mumbled in Victor's neck

 

“I'm sorry I didn't call, I wanted it to be a surprise and-” Victor silenced Yuuri by pressing their lips together, still cradling his chin. 

His fiancé let out a long breath from his nose and melted into Victor. Yuuri thought his lover tasted like coffee and something sweet like caramel that he was 90% sure the Russian must have eaten before and he just couldn't get enough.

Victor pulled away and pressed their foreheads together 

“why wouldn't it be okay love?”

The Japanese man stared at him “I don't know, maybe you wanted to be alone since it's rainy” 

“I would never choose to be alone if I have the chance to be with you”

Yuuri smiled.

“We can watch some movies and eat the cake I brought the other day!” his smile was sweet and Victor felt like fainting

Victor breathed in Yuuri's apple scent and nodded. 

"Whatever you want моя жизнь" 

Yuuri was the one to break the hug this time and walked towards the couch Victor had been previously sitting down. Makkachin came running from Victor's room and leapt into Yuuri's lap, the Japanese man laughed and hugged the poodle close to his chest. Makkachin looked at Victor and barked. It felt as if the poodle was trying to mock him 'see? He's here' The silver haired man closed the door with a smile and walked to the kitchen, a skip in his step.  
His mood improved drastically since Yuuri appeared, he smiled to himself as he poured some mango juice in two glasses (Yuuri loves mango juice which according to Yurio it's disgusting) 

He grabbed both glasses, a spoon and the pink box that contained the cake, and took them to the living room, Yuuri looked up from petting Makka's head and smiled at him. His glasses were slipping down his nose so Victor being the good soul he is pushed them up. Yuuri blushed a cute shade of pink and grabbed one of the glasses. "Thanks Vitya" Victor let himself plop down besides Yuuri and passed an arm around his fiance, pulling them both close. The box of the cake open and occupying their laps.

 

♡♡♡♡♡

 

Two glasses of mango juice, an american chocolate cake,and moving themselves to the floor later Yuuri was hiding behind his hands, while he groaned in embarrassment. Yuuri had his back pressed against Victor's chest and he loved it.

Victor laughed "oh c'mon моя жизнь it was endearing as hell" 

Yuuri uncovered his face and looked at Victor with a horrified expression 

"Endearing?!" 

"Yes!" 

"Victor..." 

"Yes?" 

"It was literally over 30 posters of you that were in my room" 

"And I thought it was cute as hell" 

Yuuri stared at his fiance incredulously "that is not endearing you- you've gotta admit that's creepy" 

Victor tapped his chin and acted as if he was pondering for a second "A little bit but it was you after all, and I love you" 

Yuuri blushed once more and Victor giggled, yes, giggled. 

"I love it when you are all flustered like that" 

The red in Yuuri's cheeks deepened and he smiled up at the silver haired man “I love you too”

After a couple of minutes of both just cuddling on the floor, Yuuri craned his head up to look at Victor's face; his eyes were closed and his head rested against the edge of the couch.

“Vitya” 

“hmm” 

“Can we go to the rooftop?” 

Victor opened his eyes “the rooftop?” 

Yuuri hummed

“Why?” The Russian asked and Yuuri passed one leg over Victor's so he was straddling him 

“so we can kiss” he twirled a strand of hair that covered Victor's eyes. 

“it's no longer raining that much, besides it will be our special moment” 

 

Victor looked pensive but before Yuuri could say anything else Victor had already picked him up and sprinted to the door. Yuuri laughed and tightened his grip in Victor's neck. He loved the feeling of being pressed against Victor's body like this.

 

♡♡♡♡♡

 

We sure are stupid for not bringing anything to cover up” Victor shivered 

It was cold. And both were dying. They really weren't thinking things through. They could go for their coats but honestly? Neither of them wanted to go up the 20 flights of stairs again.

Yuuri stared at him, his cheeks slowly puffing and Victor was confused. Until Yuuri exploded in laughter.

“oh- oh my god, we are so dumb” 

his laugh was contagious and soon both were laughing, supporting each other while trying to stay in their feet.  
It wasn't that funny but the feeling of the two alone standing in the rooftop, shivering while the rain fell and their love was enough. They were happy.

After they calmed down, Yuuri was still giggling and Victor looked at him as if he was the sun, the adoration in his eyes made Yuuri's knees weak.

They both smiled at each other, the raindrops making it a little difficult for the Japanese, they were blurring his sight by staining his glasses. Victor acted as fast as he could, prying the glasses out of his lovers face. Yuuri groaned 

“but I won't be able to see you”

“that won't be necessary моя жизнь” he explained as he placed the glasses in a weird concrete thing before ducking his head and pressing their lips together. Their mango breaths combining.  
The slide of their tongues and the feeling of their lips moving together was intoxicating for them. Victor sighed in pleasure. He gripped Yuuri tighter by the hips and pulled him close. The younger man let out a silent moan, he bit Victor's lower lip and nipped slightly. Yuuri panted against Victor's mouth and shivered, but not from the cold.  
It was as if there was no rain, no cold. Just them. 

 

The two lovers separated from the kiss, not before Victor sucked Yuuri's tongue and pressed his against it. He pressed their foreheads together, panting, the fog from their breaths mixing creating this hazy feeling.

“I'm so lucky you are marrying me” Victor panted and Yuuri laughed and launched himself to the Russian man's arms. “I love you so much Vitya” 

“I love you моя жизнь” 

The silver haired man could feel Yuuri's happiness float around them, combining with his, and he felt like crying. He was so so lucky to find the love of his life. He couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with Yuuri Katsuki.

 

♡♡♡♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> моя жизнь = my life
> 
> Thank you for reading. You can also find me at my tumblr. larrhnl.tumblr.com feel free to talk to me!!!:)  
> Feedback is appreciated. ♡♡♡♡


End file.
